A Distant Dream
by LateRecoveries
Summary: Mizdi took a trip with her father. But things happen, unexpected things. Can she trully find herself, and who she really is. LegolasMizdi


-1 **A distant dream.**

**I do not own Lord of the rings or anything to do with it. The plot was all mine though. **

It was winter once again, the stars were shining brightly as usual. Mizdi sat across the fresh scented grass, near the cottage which she was staying at. She couldn't sleep, haven't been able to do so in quite awhile, ever since her mother had died about a year ago, during her homecoming dance. Her mother had sung her to sleep, now she just watched the stars above until she could summon sleeping sand upon her eyes. For some reason winter didn't effect her as it did the rest. It was ethereal, beautiful, demanding. She loved it. Her father once told her that the snow was from all the angels who wanted to put pure white and innocence back into the world. For the longest time she believed her mother would send her the snow, to show that she was still there, watching over her.

Mizdi closed her eyes slowly, sighing as the feeling of drowsiness swept over her. She usually had the same dream, the one where she would watch her mother slip away slowly, and she couldn't do anything about it. But today her dream was different, very different.

_Mizdi ran across a field of lilies, she ran to a castle, one that was unfamiliar as this world was. She began to look around, there were trees everywhere, everything was so silent, so beautiful. 'Help' she screamed, 'please help me, I think I'm lost.' Silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of her breath coming out at irregular intervals. Where am I, she thought silently to herself, am I still in Virginia? Crack, a sound, then another, one more louder and closer. Mizdi looked around, she wasn't sure if to stay put or hide. She decided on the latter. She noticed a tree, an immense one. She ran towards it, and took cover following it. 'I swear your highness I heard something, or someone screaming.' a shrill, high pitched voice said. 'I don't see, nor hear anything. You are wasting my time Klakir.' a low masculine voice replied. _

Mizdi's eyes flew wide open. Her breath was shallow, and uneven. What just happened she thought mutely to herself. Who were those men, and why did that dream seem so realistic. Her heart began pacing wildly as she remembered that voice. The dark, deep one. He sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Where had she seen him before. She gazed around her slowly, she noticed the darkness, and realized she needed to go back inside before her father came home. She began walking back towards the cottage that her father had rented for the summer. Her mother would always promise her when she was little that she would someday take her to the beautiful wilderness, and they would stay up all night inside a warm cozy cottage. Her father had decided to make the promise become true. He had tried everything to make her feel better. But nothing could replace the void that she felt every time she thought of her mother. _'Who are you child, tell me.' _the deep voice from her dream surrounded her. She began to look wildly around the are which she was walking, no one was in sight, everything was silent once again.

A memory came into her head as she started walking again. _The sound of feet on the ground came closer and closer until it stopped. She began to tremble uncontrollably. What would this man do to her? The high pitched voice called him 'Your highness' was he the prince, Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood. Please don't let it be him, she wordlessly thought. She wasn't supposed to be in his gardens. She wasn't even supposed to be around the Prince's castle. Some elves had gossiped around that her was cruel to whomever he found in his garden. It was said that his one true love Sirniok had made this garden for him, the year before she died. It was also rumored that ever since the Prince had lost his love, his heart was lost with her. Mizdi looked up slowly. At first she didn't see the cold, beautiful blue eyes, but after a moments lost she noticed him. 'Your highness' she whispered. He stared at her for a moment before replying, 'Who are you child, tell me.' He waited for her response._

Mizdi gasped as she came back to reality. 'What is happening…where are these memories coming from.' she asked herself. 'And most of all who was that man?' She heard a loud shut of the door. 'Father…' she gasped, then ran towards the cottage at a steady pace. She soundlessly opened the back door, and stepped in. 'Where have you been Mizzy? I came in and no one was here.' her father asked while placing the groceries on the countertop. 'I was just looking at the stars' she replied quickly.


End file.
